kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crunchy
The Crunchy was a chatroom owned by Kongregate founder Jim Greer, but was deleted in May 2013 due to low chat activity. There are rarely Moderators who lurk in this room, except Hunkadunkus who was once called there and decided to stay, and modcalls are recommended. The room ID is 24084. __TOC__ Chat Announcements R.I.P. HUNKADUNKUS BANNED Sep 29, 2011 REASON: ANIME HUZZAH! The mod and cherished friend to many Hunkadunkus returned on January 29! I Lost the Game. !g +1 Trolls of the Crunchy OnceFuzzy 'A troll that trolls for no reason, other than to piss people off. Usually "trolls" using repetition of homosexual/vulgar terms/phrases. However, It has come to our attention that Oncefuzzy actually has a soul. '''Fartman '''An old troll that generally trolls anyone he doesnt like, he uses Intellegent insults and tries to find what makes people angry, and pushes on that spot until the person breaks down. Hasn't been in The Crunchy lately. 'Vigilante "Mods" These are users that fight for the good of The Crunchy. They are not mods but like to act as though they were. Qwertybeef A troll that hates if there is an underaged person in "His Crunchy". He teams up with Thelaw13. Enjoys pissing people off and insulting their culture. Thelaw13 '''Reports anybody that says something offensive, posts something inappropriate, or has an inappropriate name. Sometimes teams up with YouisTrollin or Qwertybeef. '''ggppjj Teams up with Qwertybeef to keep the underaged in check. Especially the ones who are dumb enough to say their age publically. Helps keep The Crunchy English only, as it was ment to be. Unmuted oncefuzzy so as to tell others he offends to mute him/her/them. Trolls the bad guys. The Crunchy Rituals *!g is said when an individual "Lost The Game" *Sometimes the lyrics to a rick roll are typed. *Testing the new members of the room for the sake of peace and prosperity. *Trolling anyone who tries to troll us. *"Ninja-ing" someone, intentionally saying what they were going to say before they said it, especially when someone enters the room (similar to "inb4") (e.g. "Helloaphant" is said when KodakKid3 enters the room) or reading their thought process and displaying keen knowledge of said process, by displaying it. *Touch kittehs *Annoying newcomers are called Newfafs. *The worst insult that one can call another is "Reuban". *One may "blank" by sending nothing but a space in message in order to express that they got a naughty thought by something said in the chat. *MOE MOE MOE! Prominent Users 'Grammar Nazis' They'se is peple thate arr ofendet. by: bad gramer, spelngskils? Jashu It's funny since he's German. Garde123 Qwertybeef Thelaw13 ggppjj Garde123 'Ancient Crunchy Users' Ancient Crunchy users are the people who were prominent users of The Crunchy about two years ago, when the fun started. Steepslope Qwertybeef Personnel Kitty511 'Regular Users' Garde123 breaks games. He's also a Grammar Nazi and likes Chop Suey and Bami Goreng. Because his parents are Chinese. Canasian. Jashu is Nazi. He rants about Hitler and eats jews for breakfast. Jashu is a Grammar Nazi, and you are warned not to misspell or use improper grammar for ANYTHING while he is in the chat room, although he doesn't really care all that much. He likes üsing ümläüts. Qwertybeef has been in The Crunchy for over 2 years now. People claim that he's the oldest member, but in reality, he's just a really active old member. He has periods of AFK whenever he is grounded for mediocre grades. Tuluvme is The Crunchy's Gifinator and self-proclaimed mega-troll, although she is usually quite friendly. Also known as God or Chtulhuv. Dman2121 is in The Crunchy whenever he has a chance to, he is best friends with many regulars there. Darver is a semi-regular. It has been decided that he is Jashu' beard. Thelaw13 has been in The Crunchy for over two years now. He is often on his own chat game he made, Pro Chat. He often loses the game, causing people in The Crunchy to rage. (!g Inventor) Hunkadunkus The one Mod that dares to enter the Crunchy, Hunk fits in perfectly with the regulars. Usually when entering the room, He says "Le Boom". He has a huge wang. It was so large, it got arrested. Sirtoinou He tends to smell or surrender all the time. Is trolling on his spare time. As a Frenchman he doesn't know how to pluralise word. Speedking017 Returns to the regular list after long obtained rest, Only to realize that the other regulars are rarley on anymore. Some are still here like toothpickmoe and Darver so it's still pretty cool! toothpickmoe is neither a toothpick nor named Moe. ggppjj is the inventor of the !g button, and mostly good guy. Except when oncefuzzy is in the room, and starts trolling someone. Will help people of other languages get where they need to be, because Google Translate is better than mute. Also Bit.ly's EVERYTHING. Rarely uses bit.ly to RickRoll. Never Bit.ly's to shock sites. Other Resources 'Chat Resources' *!G button addon for your chat. *Pro Chat, For all your pro chatting needs. 'Informational Resources' *Facebook page here! *Click here for more info about !G Crunchy